The present invention relates generally to pressure sensor devices, and more particularly to a bumped chip carrier type pressure sensor device.
Modern electrical and electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras and sensors require smaller and smaller integrated circuits. Packaging techniques have been developed to meet these requirements. Leaded bumped chip carrier (BCC) technology produces a chip scale lead frame based molded package with bumps, which are formed after the lead frame is etched away. However, existing BCC packages are peripheral non-pressure sensor wire bond types of packages. Moreover, existing pressure sensor packaging techniques are expensive and have certain reliability issues.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a more reliable and economical way to package semiconductor pressure sensor dies.